The Proposal
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Mark Reynolds proposes to Maddy Shannon. How does he ask her?


**A/N: in this story, Mark proposes to Maddy! These two are such a sweet couple. Reynolds is a complete gentleman and a perfect example of how boy should be. And as for Maddy, she's smart and pretty and she shows that a girl can be smart and find a guy who appreciates her for who she is. So, here you go, I hope you enjoy reading this and leave a Review!**

Mark Reynolds looked at Maddy Shannon's face. He took a deep breath and hoped that he did not look as nervous as he felt. Maddy smiled at him and urged him to continue what he was saying.

"What is it, Mark?" she asked, full of concern for her boyfriend. "Go on. Tell me what you were saying…"

Mark closed his eyes for merely a second. He gulped and made a decision. It's now or never, he thought to himself. Everything had been perfect that evening. Maddy arrived at Reynolds' place and they had a nice dinner together. After dinner, they were walking under the stars.

The ring in Mark's front pocket felt burning hot through the fabric of his shirt. He carefully pulled it out and tightly clutched it in his hand.

He dropped down on one knee and nervously smiled at his girl. She looked at him in shock and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Maddy", began Mark confidently. "I love you more than life itself. You're the most special, smart and beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. Every time I see your face, happiness runs all over me. I know that we're young but we're in love. We can face anything or anyone as long as we're together. Somehow I got really lucky by meeting you. Honestly, you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Maddy felt her eyes tearing up as she gazed at Mark's face full of love and sincerity for her. Never had she imagined earlier that evening while getting dressed for their date, that Mark had such a surprise planned for her. She kept quiet as he struggled for words.

"There's nothing I want more in this world than seeing you happy, healthy and content by my side. I'd do anything to keep you safe. ..Anything. I'll try to give you the best life I possibly can. I'm a soldier and it's true that you're out of my league and just perfect but the day I saw you , I knew that you were the girl for me. I'll never hurt you and promise to love you every moment of every single day. All you have to do is, say yes", he paused. "Maddy Shannon, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Maddy stared at the ring Mark revealed in his hand. He waited for her to give an answer but she was too overcome with emotion to reply. Seconds later, she nodded and clearly said, "Mark, I love you so much. Of course, I'll marry you!"

Mark let out a sigh of evident relief. He grinned broadly as he slipped the glittering ring on to Maddy's finger on her left hand. He stood up and pulled her in to a gentle embrace. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Then he leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

"We're engaged", stated Maddy. She held up her left hand and took a better look at her new engagement ring."It's seems just like yesterday when we went out on our first date OTG".

Mark shook his head."That's just what I was thinking about and a couple days after that; your father reminded me that he carries a gun!"

Maddy looked amused. She arched an eyebrow and said, "And you still weren't scared, were you, Mister Reynolds?"

"I was actually scared out of my wits", laughed Mark. "Your father is one threatening man but I can see which angle he's coming from. He loves you and your family so much, that nothing would stop him for protecting you. Just like his little warning didn't stop me from pursuing you further, Miss Shannon".

"I wonder how he'll react to us being engaged", Maddy said, shivering slightly."I can't imagine how he'll act towards you and me".

"He'll be fine", promised Mark."After all, I did take permission from him…"

"You asked my father for permission and he didn't shoot you? Are you sure you asked Jim Shannon?"

"Oh believe me, he was considering it", remembered Mark."Luckily, his gun wasn't around. But after a while of serious internal debate, he gave us his blessing".

Maddy could not contain her laughter as she moved closer to Mark and tried to imagine her father's face when Mark must have said the words 'Marry' and ' Your Daughter' in the same sentence.

"He still has a lot of adjusting to do. Especially when we get married and you move out of the house. I'm sure he won't be happy that you'll be living with a man, even if that man will be your husband", mused Mark.

He got off from his seat on the ground and gestured for Maddy to take his hand, which she gladly took.

"Are you taking me back home?" she asked.

"I think it's already really late and we should get back before your father alerts Commander Taylor that his daughter is missing. The first place Taylor will check would be my house and when he finds out that I'm not there, he'll make Lieutenant Washington will track me down."

"Alright. Let's go", replied Maddy. "But should we keep this a secret for now?" She pointed at her engagement ring.

"Nope. Didn't I tell you? We're telling your family the good news tonight! And tomorrow, I'll tell Taylor and Wash and my team. There's no point in hiding our happiness from everyone else. They deserve to know. If it were up to me, I'd stand on top of the highest security check post in Terra Nova and shout at the top of my lungs 'I'm marrying the one love of my life: Maddy Shannon!".

Maddy smiled at Mark's statement and walked back to the Shannon Household with him.

**A/N: So what did you think of this? Did you like it or not?  
>The directors of Terra Nova said in an interview that a character we have come to know and hopefully love will 'definitely' die in the season finale. And that person will willingly give up his or her life to save the Shannons. Who do you think that character is?<strong>

**I'm personally praying that it isn't Mark. But people are saying that it'll either be him, Skye or Malcom. I don't know but I'm desperately hoping that it won't be Mark!**

**Please Leave A Review! **


End file.
